Capítulo 35: Revelaciones en el barco
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: En el barco, Jo y María se preparan para la última contienda, en las celdas, los protagonistas no se darán por vencidos e idearán un plan de fuga.


Capítulo 35: Revelaciones en el barco Tras haber salido del almacén de armas y municiones, los chicos se agruparon en un verdadero comando de operaciones, mientras que abatían a los guardias y agentes que mandó Ricky Glenford al barco para asegurar la zona del posible combate entre María y Jo, Luís y Johnny hicieron detonar varias bombas en el barco y la sala de máquinas.

\- ¡Explosión en sala de máquinas, nos estamos inundando! Alertaron los hombres de la tripulación, mientras que empezaban a huir todos de allí.

Las explosiones sacudieron a todo el barco, causando que empezara pronto a hundirse, fue en ese momento que Glenford vio la oportunidad de anunciar la muerte de aquellos mafiosos y gangsters en su maravilloso pero tétrico plan, pero lo que no sabía era que ellos iban a ir por él, esta vez, por venganza.

\- ¡Evacuen el barco, urgente! Pidió el Capitán, mientras que empezaban a descender los primeros botes al agua.

\- ¡De prisa, por aquí! Pidió Niko, pero en ese momento, cuando iban por Jo y Meg, Johnny se dio la vuelta.

\- Esperen. Les dijo el motero.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Johnny? Preguntó Luís, mientras que se daban los demás la vuelta.

\- Tengo que liberar a esos guardias de la celda, hice una promesa. Les dijo, mientras que sus amigos le pedían que no lo hicieran, que quedaba poco tiempo, pero el motero no les escuchó y siguió corriendo de allí hacia las celdas.

En el interior de las mismas, se encontraban los guardias que habían sido detenidos y encerrados por orden de los mafiosos, pero cuando pensaron que morirían en el hundimiento, llegó Johnny Klebytz para soltarlos.

\- Creíamos que nos dejaría morir. Le dijo uno de ellos.

\- Yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra. Les dijo, mientras que los sacaba de allí y luego fueron hacia los botes para escapar del lugar.

\- ¡Contaremos todo a nuestros hijos, la RAPT va a pagar caro! Le dijeron los guardias, mientras que se iban en los botes y escapaban de allí.

Johnny luego de eso, volvió con sus camaradas para buscar a Meg y Jo, quien estaba en combate aún contra María.

\- ¡Ahí viene Johnny! Señaló Luís, mientras que el motero llegaba y se dirigían hacia donde estaban Jo y María peleando.

Ambas chicas eran armas bio-orgánicas, creadas para ser las máquinas de guerras perfectas, nadie podría detenerlas, estaban listas para combatir y eran las dos únicas que quedaban en su grupo, todas las demás estaban muertas, destruidas y eliminadas por haber fallado a sus pruebas de supervivencia.

\- Ya eres mía. Le dijo Jo, mientras que tenía a María rodeada, ambas estaban ya sin fuerzas y la chica pidió una cosa última antes de ser eliminada por la amiga de Meg.

\- Si quieres tanto eliminarme, hazlo, pero si quieres vencer al RAPT, tendrás que atacar su Cuartel General, allí está el cerebro brillante del que tanto hablan ustedes.-Se giró hacia los mafiosos y gangsters- Y ustedes, yo tan solo seguí las órdenes del Señor Glenford, él es el verdadero culpable de todas sus desgracias. Les dijo a ambos grupos, mientras que Jo la soltaba.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Preguntó CJ a ella.

\- Por supuesto, no es ninguna broma, podemos acabar con ellos. La ambición de Glenford de querer eliminar a Ishihara se vio también en su apoyo como fundador y líder de la RAPT en querer ejercer todos los poderes del Estado. Le respondió María, dudaron, pero al fondo conocieron toda la verdad, la avaricia de Ricky Glenford en querer llegar a la cima del poder, los llevó a ellos a perder todo lo que tenían en su presente.

\- Acabaremos con ese infeliz de una buena vez. Dijo Toni, mientras que se preparaban para abandonar el barco, pero en ese momento, los científicos, quienes aún estaban a bordo, lanzaron una advertencia para ellos.

\- "María, alto, debes eliminar a tu objetivo o ella te eliminará a ti, es una orden, si no procedes, deberás ser eliminada" Le dijeron los científicos.

\- ¡Jamás! No soy un arma de guerra como quieren ustedes. Pelearé hasta mi última fuerza en mi cuerpo. Les desafió ella y al ver que no tenía más opción, los científicos lanzaron un poderoso robot contra ella.

\- ¡María! Gritó Jo, mientras que llevaba a Meg con ella.

\- ¡Huyan y liberen a Tokyo de la RAPT, de prisa! Les pidió ella, CJ con los demás mafiosos y gangsters se le acercaron.

\- Das tu vida por nosotros, estaremos en deuda contigo. Cumpliremos nuestra palabra: Destruiremos a Ricky Glenford de una buena vez. Le juraron ellos, mientras que María les sonreía por última vez y saltaron en el momento en el que ella se inmoló con el robot, matando a todos los que quedaban en el barco, incluyéndose a ella.

\- ¡María! Gritó Meg, viendo que la chica había sacrificado su vida para que ellos pudieran escaparse.

\- ¡Salten, salten! Les pidió Toni, mientras que se arrojaban al mar y veían como el barco se hundía en las profundas aguas del Mar del Japón.

Hubo un momento de silencio por ella, mientras que iniciaban el viaje de regreso hacia Tokyo.

Una vez llegados a las playas, se detuvieron para descansar un rato, necesitaban recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas para dar la batalla final contra la RAPT.


End file.
